Scully's nightmare
by Overtherainbow85
Summary: After Scully's battle with her faith and her beliefs' in science - nothing else could destroy that...or could it?
1. Scully's Nightmare

Scully stood at the copy machine wincing at the pain in her burning feet from high black heels. It felt like she had walked over scalding coals. She looked up and noticed the man she had grown to despise, whispering to another FBI agent. His cocky manner made her wanted to punch him and punch him hard. Scully lost no love over the Cancer Man, and she told him just as much. Mulder's feelings towards him where more severe than Scully's. He loathed him for what he did to his sister Samantha and wanted to get revenge for himself, his sister and his parents. Cancer Man walked towards Scully and she glared at him, he sneered at her and said

"Good morning Agent Scully, it's a fine day don't you think?"

Scully replied "No not really, I can't source the smell of B.S in this hallway!"

Cancer Man found that quite funny and just sauntered away.

Scully went back to their dark, secluded basement office, after all they were the FBI's most unwanted. Mulder sat in his chair, writing his reports with his tie around his head. Scully had to look twice and thought she wasn't got to ask. She knew all too well what Mulder was liked and that's why she loved him, she thought he was incredibly funny, and her best friend. His little quirks and sense of humour made her mood lighten up.

"What's up Scully?" quizzed Mulder.

"Nothing I can't handle Mulder, anyway Im heading home, I need to sleep and you should too" smiled Scully.

"What, no Scully I live here, sleep on the desk you know that" grinned Mulder. Scully handed him the documents she had copied, waved bye and headed home.

She opened the door to her apartment, she sighed as she put her stuff down, and locked the door and double checked she was secure in her apartment. She turned on the pink lamp that she used to send warm caressing light from the corner of the room. She ran herself a bath and added vanilla bath essence, the candles she had lit were glowing softly creating a sense of calm in her otherwise hectic life. She was wrapped in a cream fluffy towel that felt luxurious around her smooth pale womanly figure. When the bath was hot enough she dropped her towel and elegantly stepped into the warmth of the water. She sat in the bubble bath for 30 minutes until her skin wrinkled like a prune. She climbed out of the bath, the water ran down her body and the bubbles fizzled on her shoulders. She picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body, blew out her candles and went to her bedroom. She turned on the lamp and the T.V. and noticed the news. She couldn't take any more depressing news from the world today so put a talk show on but turned it to mute. She changed into pyjamas and fluffy socks, and got comfortable on her bed. This was her safe place, her haven from the FBI and her fortress. She felt physically and emotional exhausted, especially after the last case they had just finished. She didn't want to think of it, not now it would be filed away as an X File in Mulder's treasure trove of files. She felt a familiar wave of warmth creeping up her body, the tingly warmth you feel before you fall asleep. Her body relaxed, all the knots in her muscles had disappeared, and her eyes grew heavy. Her breathing slowed and she slowly fell into the lull of sleep. She had been having bad dreams lately and she hadn't felt refreshed properly for a few weeks. She considered going to the Doctor, but she decided against it.

She began to dream again, her pulse rate elevated, little beads of sweat glistened in the dark. A dark robed figure was standing the middle of a pitch-black room. Candles flickered and threw menacing, twisted shadows on the walls. The forbidding figure stood with a sharp dagger in their hand, dark red blood ran from the hand holding the dagger. Lay on the bare floorboards was the thin, frail naked body of a man. His life's blood ebbed away from him and his last breath was miniscule and agony. The Cancer Man had died and he now had received his comeuppance for all his cruel and wicked ways. His body was riddled with puncture words was this his karma?

Scully jumped awake, sweat pouring down her body, her eyes stung with tears. She flung the duvet off, and began to hyperventilate. "Get a grip Scully" she commanded herself. She noticed the TV wasn't on, but the lamp was. She couldn't carry on with like this, she couldn't go any longer with disturbed sleep. She couldn't go on seeing the violence she often saw, her home, her sleep where her safe places, or they were supposed to be. She sat on the edge of the bed to compose herself, walking to the bathroom she began to wipe her forehead. She ran her fingers through her damp, sweaty hair. She decided she needed to pee and when she finished she turned on the tap to wash her hands. She pulled the light cord and waited for the light to warm up and come on. Her face twisted with horror as she saw the dark red streaks of blood smeared in her hair and on her face. She began to scream but no sound came out, she furiously washed her hands and her face. She tried to wash the blood out her hair as best as she could. Shaking like a leaf, she reached for her hand towel to dry herself. She didn't know what to do, should she call Mulder? she thought.

She went to her phone, and hesitated. This was absurd, you can't murder someone in a dream, could you? That defied all laws of science, but that's what she was put on the X Files for. So much of what she had seen not only destroyed all her science theories, but nearly her faith too. She had fought battles on a personal religious level and had nearly lost. She felt something warm trickle down her nose, she touched her nose and looked at her bloody finger tips. Scully began to sob with relief, at the sight of a nose bleed, and laugh at the same time for being so stupid. The shrill of the phone abruptly stopped her crying and she reached for tissue. She knew who it would be, after all Mulder was the only one who called her in the early hours of the morning. "

Hey Mulder, what's up?" she half sobbed and sighed.

"Scully? You OK? replied Mulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok Mulder" Scully said

"Ok, well erm Cancer Man is dead Scully" declared Mulder

Scully dropped the phone, and fell to her knees.

"Scully, you there?" Mulder questioned

Shakily Scully answered and said she was ok. She knew what would happen, she would be convicted of murder and her perfect FBI record forever tarnished.

"Scully, no rush to come in, it's not as though the perp is going anywhere soon, he's locked up in the cells." Mulder told her.

Scully began to sob again and Mulder told her he was coming right over to find out what had happened.


	2. Growing Love

CHAPTER 2

Scully's phone rang at 4am, she knew in an instant it was Mulder. No one else rang her at that time of morning. She rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut to try and remove the blurry vision she always got after waking up. She reached for the phone to stop its piercing braying. It was unforgiving especially in the dark cold nights.

"Mulder, it's 4am, there had best be an alien in your apartment or something to wake me up this early" sighed Scully.

Since her bad nightmares of her killing Cancer Man, and then it happening by a 45 year of ex government employee she had gained her ability to sleep peacefully again. She had taken time out from the FBI for a few days to recharge her batteries. The night Mulder came over when the Cancer Man's murder had happened, she was distraught. She had clung to Mulder for comfort, his shirt was wet from all her tears and her body shook with respite and disbelief. She knew she and Mulder had grown close, she knew she loved him and he loved her, but was it the same kind? Her love was the love for a partner or spouse, but was Mulder's? She longed for the warm and tender touch he offered, but he also loved his X Files too. The X Files were his life's work, his passion, and his obsession. Scully had wondered and had been genuinely concerned for Mulder sometimes.

"Hey Scully, I got great footage to show you from the Bigfoot case" said a very excited Mulder

"Oh, no Mulder, we just got back! We walked around a forest for four days and found little evidence." Scully protested.

"We found footprints Scully, you can't deny that" he replied.

Scully sighed and calmly said "Come on over, but if it sucks it's going in the trash Mulder."

"That's fine, make me a promise though Scully, promise that if it's good, that we go back and investigate more" asked Mulder.

"Mulder, no I hated it" she said.

"I'll make you a deal, if it's crap, I'll throw it in the trash myself, if not we go back. I'll bring popcorn!" Mulder protested.

Reluctantly Scully agreed and hung up the phone, she hated camping in the forest. Four days of hell, four days of no proper food, four days of no hot showers. She didn't know which was worse. She enjoyed that would spend time with Mulder, but she would have preferred it to be on a nice hot beach with crystal clear water somewhere. Somewhere where their feelings for each other could blossom. She began to drift back to sleep, somewhere between still begin awake and the mystery of sleep. Her body was as light as a feather and in deep slumber, but her brain was in overdrive and very much awake.

A gentle knock snatched Scully from the divided sleep she was in, she got out of bed and walked to the hallway. Her long legs had a porcelain look about them and she wore little pink fluffy cosy socks to keep her feet warm. Her auburn hair looked wind swept, and a black t shirt that complemented her smooth curves. She simply looked stunningly beautiful. She unlocked the door, and Mulder stood there looking as handsome as ever, with the corridor lights shining down on him. He had dark blue jeans on with a tight white t shirt that clung to his mid drift, making his abs look enticing. His black jacket finished his look, and Scully had wonder when had she seen him last dressed like this Normally he wore suits and the odd time she saw him in jeans, sweats or hospital gowns, after all the X Files and Mulder's determination landed him and Scully in the care of Doctors and nurses sometimes.

He flashed Scully a cheeky grin and waved the DVD of the Bigfoot footage captured in the air.

"Gold dust this Scully, it attacked two teenagers camping, both are in the hospital, their friend managed to escape and record it. It's mind blowing!" Mulder said. He walked into the living room and turned the lamp on, he put the popcorn and DVD on the coffee table and turned around. He noticed Scully's beauty, how she walked was its own thing of elegance. He looked at her flawless skin and the t shirt that just covered the very tops of her thighs. Mulder had loved her, but lately his love, admiration and lust for her had grown stronger. But he didn't know if Scully felt the same, which they both did, but both were too scared to let each other know. Would it ruin their work on the X Files? Would it ruin their friendship? They both had asked themselves in the dead of night when they lay awake thinking of each other. All Mulder wanted to do kiss Scully tenderly, he wanted to run his fingers through her red hair, touch her and caress her. He wanted to make love to her, he wanted to cuddle her, he longed for Scully's love. He took his jacket off, and lay it along the top of the settee. Scully was now smiling at him and told him to set up the DVD and that she was going to get her dressing gown.

Mulder stood in front of her, she knew what was happening, she didn't want to fight it anymore. He put his hand around Scully's waist and pulled her closer. They were chest to chest as they gazed into each other eyes. Mulder raised his hand to her hair and began to run his fingers through it, he could smell her sweet perfume, and the fruity scent of the shampoo she used. Their breaths met, and their hearts were racing. Mulder gently kissed Scully's luscious lips, and she kissed Mulder back. His gentle touch comforting her, and her love comforting him. They had both wanted this for a while now, but the prospecting of becoming lovers from friends had concerned them both. When Mulder stopped kissing her he apologised and Scully told him not to be. After all it was what they both wanted. They both sat down on the settee and watched the DVD of the supposed Bigfoot terrorizing a couple of teenagers. Neither Scully or Mulder could really concentrate but they both admitted that further investigations was needed. They would catch a plane tomorrow and fly to where they were last time. Camping in the dark, damp forest, sleeping in a tent, but they had taken things to a new level this time. They needed to remain professional when investigating, but tonight they both knew what was going to happen. Mulder stood up and took Scully by the hand and led her to the bedroom to make love.


End file.
